We propose a training program in clinical pharmacology that integrates the strengths of the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA, the seventh largest recipient of NIH funding, the UCLA Medical Center, consistently ranked among the Top 5 nationwide and best in the West, and Charles Drew University, a historically black medical school. Our program has been created specifically to develop academic leaders and independently funded investigators in clinical pharmacology. Under the leadership of the PI, a Hispanic physician-scientist working in the area of pharmacogenomics, we have established a focus on clinical pharmacology in minorities, special populations, and career development efforts that are highly inclusive of members of underrepresented groups. We will provide rigorous, multidisciplinary postdoctoral research training with an emphasis on hypothesis-driven laboratory or clinical research that addresses the effects and mechanisms of drug actions in humans. We organized the faculty in 2 groups, in order to create a broad and diverse training program that is cohesive and focused. The first is a core group consisting of 6 members who are highly committed to teaching and career development in clinical pharmacology. The second group consists of 46 faculty members from 8 basic science departments and 11 clinical departments or divisions. They are experts in basic, translational, or clinical investigation that addresses key issues in clinical pharmacology and who will be potential mentors for trainees. We expect that 75% of trainees will be M.D.s. To ensure a broad representation of basic science and clinical research, we obtained letters of support from the following academic leaders at UCLA: 6 basic science chairpersons, 9 clinical chairpersons, 8 clinical division heads, and 3 key academic leaders at Drew: the Chairman of Medicine and the Associate Deans for Research and Education. Those letters document the commitment to identify highly qualified individuals for this program. Moreover, we have a proven track record in recruiting outstanding trainees for our K12, K30, and Master's Programs, which also provide instruction in clinical pharmacology. The training experience will be enhanced by a rich didactic program that will be taught by faculty from UCLA as well as visiting faculty who are nationally recognized for their contributions to clinical pharmacology.